


thirty ways to make a latte

by notabully



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, late morning, more like in the day even, no beta whats a beta, sorry for this :((, theyre just making coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notabully/pseuds/notabully
Summary: Kunigami smelled like coffee, this special sort of coffee only he could brew, tasty with a sour-ish sweet aftertaste.Apparently, coffee was Raichi’s favorite drink. Not any coffee, obviously, but Kunigami brew, as he liked to call it. Nothing could ever compare to it.
Relationships: Kunigami Rensuke/Raichi Jingo
Kudos: 18





	thirty ways to make a latte

Coffee has this sweet scent to it, especially when it is mixed with cinnamon and cream. 

Kunigami smelled like coffee, this special sort of coffee only he could brew, tasty with a sour-ish sweet aftertaste.

Apparently, coffee was Raichi’s favorite drink. Not any coffee, obviously, but  _ Kunigami brew,  _ as he liked to call it. Nothing could ever compare to it.

Nothing, no one could ever compare to Kunigami.

Coffee wasn’t the reason they loved each other, but their relationship would have been weird without it.

Raichi felt the sun tickle his nose and cheeks and opened one eye lazily. It wasn’t the sun. It was Oreo. Oreo was his and Kunigami’s exclusively own cat (Raichi came up with the name and didn’t shut up for about a few weeks just about how cool the name was. Kunigami couldn’t disagree) who had now found it a very intriguing idea to play with Raichi’s face at god-knows-what hour.

He picked Oreo up and held her close to his chest, rolling over to check the time.

12:28 PM.

At least it wasn’t any later.

Raichi gasped and jumped up on the bed, sliding down onto the floor, Oreo half-asleep in one of his arms and his phone in the other. 

“What time is it?..” Kunigami yawned behind his back.

Raichi sat back down. Oreo decided she did not want to sleep anymore and fought her way back to freedom, jumping down on the floor and walking off into the corridor. Raichi watched her and sighed. “Half past twelve.” 

Kunigami blinked sleepily. “Cool.” 

“It’s Wednesday.”

Now it was Kunigami who jumped. “Uncool.”

Raichi nodded. “Do you have work today?”

“Yeah.”   
  
“Can you skip?”

“I… I might, actually.”

Raichi bent over and poked Kunigami’s cheek, smiling lightly. 

There was nothing in this world that could replicate the ethereal feeling of lightness when he sat on the kitchen counter, Oreo stretching on his lap, both of them curiously watching Kunigami do his mysterious, almost professional-like thing. Raichi was pretty sure that he saw every movement billions of times but if he tried to replicate, he’d fail so miserably the bitterness wouldn’t go away from his tongue for weeks. Kunigami knew thirty ways to make a latte, and each one was too divine to ever be grasped by a normal human being.

Oreo sneezed. 

“It’s flower time now!” Now it was Raichi’s time to shine. 

He stood up on the counter, reaching for a shelf where the stencils were stored. Flowers, cats, circles… only him could make these out perfectly. He let Kunigami choose.

“What about cats?”

  
Raichi pondered. “We already have one, don’t we?” 

Kunigami smiled. “Yeah, we do. What about that one?”

Raichi hummed and looked into the pattern. “Acacia… this one will be tricky, but we can try, right?”

Kunigami watched as Raichi tapped the strainer lightly in a way to spread cinnamon evenly that was only accessible to him. “Did you know that acacia is the symbol of eternal life.”

Raichi chuckled softly. “I didn’t. Sounds like us though.” He breathed in the smells around him, picking up a flowery scent that came with Kunigami’s speech. Acacia…

He took a sip.

Yeah, it did sound like them.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! specifically you vera :)) if you liked it, you can find me @enbyeita on twitter! if you didnt, well, sucks to be you ig


End file.
